halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Marion Chambers
Nurse Marion Chambers (1945 - October 29, 1998) was the nurse of Sam Loomis. She first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Nancy Stephens. Biography The Night HE Came Home Marion Chambers was a nurse employed at Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County, Illinois during the 1970s. On October 30, 1978, she was driving back to the hospital with her colleague, psychiatrist Doctor Sam Loomis. A dangerous, homicidal patient named Michael Myers broke out of the hospital and accosted Marion in her car. She managed to get out of the vehicle, but Myers stole the car and began driving toward the town of Haddonfield. ''Halloween (1978)'' Later That Night (H2) The following evening, Marion received word that Michael Myers had murdered three teenagers in Haddonfield. This incident caused so much controversy with the hospital staff that the Governor of Illinois ordered a certain sealed record to be opened; a record which revealed that a seventeen-year-old girl named Laurie Strode, the primary target of the murder spree was actually the sister of Michael Myers. Under orders by Smith's Grove administrator Doctor Rogers, Marion and a Marshall Terrence Gummell drove to Haddonfield to find Doctor Loomis. Marion told Loomis about Michael's connection to Laurie Strode. Marion then accompanied Loomis to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where they discovered Michael making a second attempt on the life of his sister. Marion remained outside and thus, was spared Michael's rampage. Halloween II (1981) Later years 4-6 Timeline No mention is made of Marion's fate. H20 Timeline Following the 1978 murders, Marion became Doctor Loomis' partner, helping him in his mission to stop Michael. On October 30, 1989, Marion and Loomis followed a clue left in Sam's house by Michael the night before to Haddonfield Elementary School, where they found a dog with a picture of Sam stapled to it. Meanwhile, Michael murdered a teacher in the school. Repetition Compulsion Death (H20) By February 1995, Marion and Loomis had settled down in a house in Langdon, Illinois. On February 2, 1995, Loomis suffered a heart attack and died in hospital shortly after. After a period of mourning, Marion placed the file on Keri Tate safely in the file marked LAURIE STRODE and began reading Loomis' diaries.Halloween: Sam On October 29, 1998, Marion returned to her home only to find that it had been broken into. Marion enlisted her next-door neighbor Jimmy Howell and his friend Tony Allegre to search the house, but they found nothing other than the fact that someone had ransacked Loomis' old office. The police having been called, Marion returned to her house only to find that the LAURIE STRODE file had been emptied... and someone was still in the house. Panicked, Marion ran next door and found Tony and Jimmy's dead bodies. Marion was then assaulted by Michael Myers. After fighting him off with a hockey stick, Marion smashed the window open and screamed for help from the two officers that had just arrived at her house. Before she could attract their attention, Michael grabbed her from behind and slowly slit her throat with a butcher knife.Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later She was buried at Mt. Sinclair Cemetery. She is Michael Myers' 67th confirmed murder victim. Behind the Scenes * The name 'Marion Chambers' is a combination of two characters from the 1960 film Psycho; Marion Crane (whose actress Janet Leigh played Norma Watson in Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later) and Sheriff Chambers. * Marion has gained notoriety among fans for being the character that reveals to Dr. Loomis the fact that Laurie Strode and Michael Myers are siblings, thus beginning the "family" angle of the sequels. * In the novelization of Halloween, Marion's last name is Treadwell and she was a redhead. * An online fan novelization of H20 has Marion surviving Michael's attack and calling Laurie Strode to warn her of Michael's resurfacing. * In Halloween: Resurrection, mental patient Harold Trumble lists all of Michael's known victims. Marion is conspicuously absent from this body count which is ironic as Nancy Stephens, Marion's actress is the wife of the film's director, Rick Rosenthal. * Marion was the first person that Michael terrified after his escape. * Before Alan B. McElroy wrote the screenplay for Halloween 4, Dennis Etchison had written a screenplay which had a more psychological and cerebral approach to the Michael Myers mythos, and had Marion returning as a main character who attempts to reach Michael. Appearances * Halloween (1978)'' * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween: White Ghost * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Demons Tormenting Me * Repetition Compulsion * Halloween: Autopsis * Halloween: Sam * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection (mentioned) * ''Halloween Kills'' References Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's deaths Category:1940's births Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween H20 characters Category:Halloween: 30 Years of Terror characters Category:First Death of Laurie Strode characters Category:Autopsis characters Category:Nurses Category:Sam characters Category:White Ghost characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Medical personnel Category:Main Characters Category:Halloween Kills characters